Sleeping Hime
by Snapple Broken
Summary: Chapter 8 is finally done!
1. We Meet The Hime and The Truth

Disclaimer Inuyasha and the characters do not belong to me. I repeat Inuyasha and the characters does not belong to me. It belongs to Sengoku-o-Togi Zoushi and maybe some other people who created Inuyasha. (*Sniff, sniff, sob, sob) So now you know the true owners of Inuyasha so now you can enjoy the fan-fic in peace thanks!

************************************************************************

Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

Chapter 1: We Meet The Hime and The Truth

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful and selfish hime named Kagome. Although she was a beauty there was a curse on her. The curse was that on her 16th birthday that if she touched the needle of a spindle she would fall into a deep deep sleep until a handsome and brave prince would come and give her a kiss. Or else the sleep would continue. And who knows when that might happen.

So the king and queen worried about her curse. They thought what kind of prince would want to kiss their hime? So just to be on the safe side they ordered all the spindles in the Fujimori Kingdom to be burned. 

So on the himes' 15th birthday they had a plan to send her out of the Fujimori Kingdom and let her live in a poor cottage somewhere just until her 16th birthday had past. The hime obviously not knowing about her curse, and had heard the plan immediately threw a fit. Yelling and screaming at everybody in the palace. Throwing vases and paintings plummeting to the floor of the himes' palace.

The Queen and King obviously didn't want the hime to go but this was the only way she could _maybe_ not fall into a deep sleep while living at the palace.

************************************************************************

Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of my fan-fic and as always review! Ja-ne! ^__~

-Kikyou-oneesama


	2. The Hime Is Tortured ( Literally)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters etc. does not belong to me Kikyou-oneesama. It belongs to the guy who wrote Ranma ½ and such and such. But Inuyasha and etc. does not belong to me.

************************************************************************

Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

*Don't worry our Shippo-chan and Inuyasha will come in very soon just be patient!

Arigato!

************************************************************************

Chapter 2: The Hime is Tortured (Literally)

" Bakka, what is the meaning of this!", exclaimed the Hime very loudly.

" Shush my Hime, this is uh just a………….. little ………..uh……….oh yes…..this is just a little 1 year vacation from being a Hime and just living like a peasant for………..well……….as I already told you 1 year"., the Prime Minister said very nervously.

" So you are saying that the Hime of the Fujimori Kingdom has to live like a peasant for her 16th birthday!!", the Hime exclaimed very loudly again.

" Hime", the Prime Minister said again, " like I said this will be a vacation and you could pretend this is your birthday present, instead of the luxurious kimonos and jewels you get every birthday".

" BAKKA! This must've been some mistake my parents would never do anything like this to me without my consent! How dare you say my parents wanted this!", the Hime exclaimed much more loudly now, " I demand to see my parents the rulers of the Fujimori Kingdom! NOW!"

" Yes, Hime as you wished", the Prime Minister hurried to scramble on his feet and ran to the Himes' parents.

************************************************************************

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!", the Hime exclaimed, " you mean what the Prime Minister said was _TRUE_?".

" Yes, Hime Kagome", her parents answered in unison.

(*Hime Kagome thinking: How!; How!; Could they do something to me like this!! The only child and blood related daughter of the rulers of the Fujimori Kingdom! No!; This must not be true! But how could I be striped of the life of a Himes' and onto a life of a peasant girl?!?!?!)

" Now Hime Kagome you _MUST_ listen to your parents the almighty rulers of the Fujimori Kingdom", the Prime Minister said.

" Please my daughter", the elegant Queen of Fujimori began, " this is for your own good. We love you very much but we have to do this……………… for us…….and………your future.".

************************************************************************

The Hime was very upset now. She didn't understand what they meant by for us and your future. The Hime threw a fit right after the meeting with her parents. Destroying everything in her path. Vases, tapestries, tables, and other priceless treasures in the palace.

The Hime finally made back to her own room. Destroying everything but the things in her room. As I said before she was a selfish Hime. At that moment the Hime cried. No one to comfort her. She was sad and lonely, except for some servants in her room.

Then at the precise moment the Hime cried a servant by the name of Kikyou came forward and comforted her. The Hime didn't understand why she was so bold to come up and comfort her………. When she was just a lowly servant.

" Hime, please don't cry", Kikyou said gently, " it ruins your beautiful face".

The Hime looked at her dumbfounded. Why was she comforting her?

The Hime stopped crying and stood up and asked the servant Kikyou.

" Why are you trying to comfort me when even my mother the queen didn't come in to comfort me?".

" Hime, the reason I was ever so bold to comfort you was because I understand how you feel."

The Hime didn't understand, how could she a servant girl understand what a Hime feels?

" Why do you claim that you understand my feelings?", the Hime asked Kikyou.

" Hime, I understand because……… because …. Your situation is just like mines.", she began, " when I was a girl I had lived in a small village the villagers in there were all poor, one day a warlord came by attacked our village, destroyed our crops and housea", " then we were poorer than ever, one day my mother didn't have enough food to feed all my brothers' and sisters' so my mother for the sake of giving food to my siblings sold me of to be a servant in this palace."

" Hime, don't you see?; We are the same because we both have to do what our parents' wanted. I to be a servant and you to live as a peasant for one year."

************************************************************************

Hey that Chapter 2 of my fan-fic was a good one wasn't it? So now please as always review! Arigato!; and Ja ne! ^__~

-Kikyou-oneesama 


	3. Little Did We Knew About Kikyou

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me it belongs to the person who invented Ranma ½. So stop trying to think up plans to sue me, because you will just get 1 cent out of it! So sorry that you won't get much out of it but that's life ya'know!

So, arigato for reading my last 2 chapters now I've come up with the next one.

************************************************************************Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Little Did We Knew About Kikyou

" Ha, ha, ha", a lady with an evil laugh, laughed out loudly, " Now the Hime will become vulerunable to my spell even more than before! Ha, ha!".

************************************************************************

(*Setting: We are now in the royal throne room. We see the Hime, Kagome and her parents.)

************************************************************************ 

" Now our precious daughter, you can choose at least 2 servants to accompany you and a guard.", the King said.

Kagome thought deeply….." Of course I'll choose Kikyou, Sango as the servants to come with me………. but who'll be the guard I take……..after all I'll be staying for at least a year there…………so that guard should be a friend of mines.", Kagome thought. Kagome thought again…." Yes!………..I'll take Miroku with me!".

" My honorable parents I'll take Kikyou and Sango and for as my guard I'll take Miroku.".

" Is that your choice Kagome?", the king asked.

" Yes, father.", Kagome answered.

" Then it is decided.", the King announced, " You shall begin your journey tomorrow at dawn.".

" Yes father.".

************************************************************************

" Kikyou, can you pack my items for me?", Kagome asked her servant Kikyou.

" Yes, your highness.", Kikyou answered.

Kikyou began packing, she packed only 5 garments that were very plain and 2 pairs of shoes. As for the rest of the Himes' stuff it will stay. 

" Your highness should sleep now and because the journey is long you need plenty or rest.", Kikyou said to the Hime.

" Fine, but why oh why do I have to go to that stupid cottage for a year anyway!", the Hime was still unhappy given that the fact she still had to go to a cottage far away from the Fujimori Kingdom even if she was acting nice. The Hime still didn't understand. Kagome the Hime went to rest and Kikyou the servant had other plans……

************************************************************************

" Naraku are you here?", Kikyou spoke.

She was in a dungeon way below the palace grounds. The dungeon was pitched black but Kikyou lit the dungeon up with an enchanted candle. 

" Naraku are you here?", summoned Kikyou again.

A long pause followed then a voice spoke.

" My precious child what is it that you desire?", a voice that spoke eerily.

That voice was Naraku!

" Naraku as you already know that the Hime of this Kingdom is going to a faraway place in order to think that the Hime can escape the curse.".

" You know Kikyou that your curse works only when you are with the Hime, understand?", Naraku asked.

" Of course I knew that's why I had myself gain the trust of the Hime, so that I can go with her to the cottage.", Kikyou said, " But I will need your Shikon shard so I can use my powers.".

" Hhhmmmm…. you will get my Shikon shard but only if you can prove yourself worthy of. Shall I say putting the entire Kingdom to rest while the Hime falls into her eternal sleep?", Naraku asked.

" Of course I can but that is to be done only when I can get the Shikon shard.", Kikyou answered.

" Yessssss, you will get the Shikon shard now.", " Embedded into your hand!".

Almost immediately that Naraku spoke those words the Shikon shard was embedded onto her right hand.

" Thank you my lord, and now I shall do my task I was destined to do 16 years ago…………to put the Hime into an eternal sleep!".

************************************************************************

Thank you again for reading Chapter 3 of my fan-fic good twist eh? Now as always review! Arigato!


	4. Kikyous' Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything I'm just a poor fan-fic writer who had come out to do a writing from my imagination. Sorry if I kept you waiting to long for this fan-fic of mine but hey education first then fan-fic! So here is the fan-fic!

************************************************************************

Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

Chapter 4: Kikyous' Past

Kikyous' thoughts, " Finally I'll get my revenge after all these years of suffering to a heartless Hime and warlord.".

"How could've I thought that the Himes' father was the one who had attacked my village and forced my mother into selling me as a servant.", Kikyou thought.

Kikyou made a fist and punched it into her pillow. 

" How could my own mother do this to me?!", Kikyou screamed.

" Why?!?!?!?!?", Kikyou screamed again.

" Why?!?!", Kikyou was sobbing tears of sorrow thinking of her long almost forgotten past. The past she almost never had. The mother she almost didn't have. The siblings she had cared for a long time ago. 

******************************************************************************

We are in a poor village, probably Kikyous' village. The village was called " Peace". The villagers dressed in the most raggedy clothes. With patches and dirt. In a distance we see a girl. She has long raven black hair, a white and red kimono with also a couple of patches over the knee. She is holding a doll. And farther behind her was a couple of little children probably aging from 1 to 6 years old. What we now see was Kikyous' family and over to the next right a distance we see a tired woman also wearing raggedy clothes. This woman was Kikyous' mother.

" Ma, we're hungry.", her children cried out to their mother.

" I know my children, all we have is a handful of rice and I cannot feed you all.", the mother said gently, " and it is not enough to feed all of us.".

At hearing this Kikyou replied, " Mother, I'll go without a meal tonight and let the little ones eat mine.".

" Oh, you don't have too, I'll go without.", her mother replied.

" No mother its o.k., you need the energy more than I do.", Kikyou said with a hint of " I'm sure so please take it" tone.

" Thank- you my daughter.", her mother said.

But after that conversation a cloud of dust kicked up and they heard many sounds of horses trotting across the path to their village.

" Everybody hide! It is the warlord of the Fujimori Kingdom come'n to wreck our village of the Tokyo Kingdom!", said a man.

" Kikyou-oneesama I'm scared!", cried her siblings. But Kaede being the most scared.

" Don't worry lets hide in that shack!", Kikyou said as they all ran to the shack, hiding from the raging warlord.

They all made it in time to the shelter. But the destruction of the village was total war. Leaving the village poorer than before.

" Oh………..!", cried Kikyous' mother, " what are we going to do, we are now twice as poor!".

Hearing the cries of their mother they all cried. Each one sobbing louder than the next. The villagers stared at them, but knowing that they were just poor now but they are poorer. Each one of the staring villagers were helping them knowing that this was all they could do. 

" I'm so sorry Reiko-chan.", it was a friend of Kikyous' mother.

" Huh?….*sniffs….*sniffs……..no……..you shouldn't be it was not your fault.", Kikyous' mother replied.

The family was staring at the young man. Was he a helper sent by the gods or did he had a motive?

******************************************************************************

O.K. now you have read Chapter 4 of my fan- fic so now as always review!

-Kikyou-oneessama


	5. We Deepen Into Kikyous' Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is part of Inuyasha or anything, what I do own is myself. So there you have it and enjoy the fan-fic! ^_~ 

************************************************************************

Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

Chapter 5: We Deepen Into Kikyous' Past

From that day on the young man named, Sesshoumaru, was always with Kikyou and her family but especially he spent time with their mother no matter what. But one thing about that man was very "queer". And Kikyou was the only one that could sense that even though she was not a miko. 

" Kikyou, please hand me a ax please?", Sesshoumaru asked Kikyou.

" Sure, Sesshoumaru-sama.", she replied.

The young man and Kikyous' family were repairing up an old ruined shack so that they could live in it. The young man was also helping the other villagers with their once strong houses that had became a shack in a few moments.

Kikyou was always wondering what part Sesshoumaru is going to play in her family. But Kikyou would never imagine he would be the one who told her mother to sell her into a servant and becoming a minion of Naraku.

************************************************************************

For months the family and Sesshoumaru had lived in harmony. But one cold winter caused a famine in the village where not even ½ a handful of rice could be harvested. They were living like rats for weeks, scouring every rice paddie looking for a single grain of rice. But then one day a man in the village left the village. The man soon came to a town with food. He stayed there for 2 months until he had earned enough money to move his family there. When he got their it was worse than last time, but his family had managed to survive for 2 months with the help of Reiko. The young man gratefully thank her. The young man told Reiko of the town he was bringing his family to live. He told her it would cost a sum of money. But Reiko didn't have that kind of money. So the young man and his family left. Leaving Reiko and other starving villagers behind.

******************************************************************************

One night Sesshoumaru and Reiko met under the cover of darkness and spoke about moving to the town.

" Reiko, it is time to move on, to another town.", Sesshoumaru began, " As you can see the state we are living in, for the Tokyo Kingdom hasn't done anything but leave us like this, Reiko!".

" I know, Sesshoumaru, but how are we going to make money to travel there?", Reiko answered.

" There is one way…………….but it is not the way you would want it to be.". Sesshoumaru stated.

" What is it? Sesshoumaru?".

" Well we would've not even consider this……but this is an dire situation…….we……..we………we sell Kikyou into being a servant to the warlord of the Fujimori Kingdom.", Sesshoumaru blurted out.

" Why?……..?…….?.", Reiko asked while she was sobbing.

" Kikyou is my only daughter that has been like a sister to her mother……why would I sell her……………..and she is such a nice one to her siblings………….*sobs loudly now…".

" Reiko, we must even if we must bound her into chains and sell her like that but that is the only way we can get a sum of money and travel to the new town of that young man.", Sesshoumaru added with a hint of anger in his voice.

" But, how can I do this to my blood related daughter? Sesshoumaru she is like a daughter to you too no?…….How can you do this to her?", Reiko said as she sobbed.

" Now listen to me, Reiko!", Sesshoumaru now talked to Reiko with anger in his voice now, " Tomorrow we sell her, I've heard that the warlord is resting near the Valley of the Thieves and won't travel until the 2nd moon of the wind has past, so we got time.".

******************************************************************************

I do not know what, "………… the 2nd moon of the wind has passed", means, it just sounds like it has to do something with the time and the land. Okay? I just made it up.

******************************************************************************

Thank you for reading Chapter 5: We Deepen Into Kikyous' Past. Please R&R!

{ Read and Review} Ja-ne! and Arigato! ^__~

-Kikyou-oneesama 


	6. The Time Has Come For Kikyou

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me as a matter of fact nothing belongs to me except for myself. So there, I'm not the true owner of Inuyasha and etcetera.

************************************************************************

Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

Chapter 6: The Time Has Come For Kikyou

At the first light Sesshoumaru had already prepared the lunch and breakfast. (*So he cooks whats the big deal?!) He was ready to tie Kikyou up if he had any problems getting her. 

" Kikyou as you know we are………..well………….poor.", Reiko began.

" Mother, we're not we have each other.", Kikyou said.

" Yes we have each other but……………………….we have to part now!", Reiko said with a hint of anger and while tears were streaming down her face.

" Mother…………I………….I………..I….I don't understand………..I don't.", Kikyou asked softly.

Then all of a sudden Reiko began with anger in her voice, " Talk is cheap!".

" You are now not a part of this family!", Reiko said with anger.

" Mother…………..I……….what did I do wrong?", Kikyou asked with tears down her face.

Then all of a sudden Reiko slapped her dead in the cheeks leaving a red mark on her cheeks'. There was an long awkward silence. 

Then Sesshoumaru came and was pleased with what he saw. 

" Reiko, is everything ready?", Sesshoumaru had an evil grin and smile on his face.

" Yes.", Reiko answered softly.

" Now lets go Kikyou!", Sesshoumaru ordered coldly.

" Yes.", Kikyou answered very softly.

************************************************************************

They traveled and ventured out of town. They traveled in silence. It was not awkward at all. It was the way it was meant to be. 

Then the further they went the more signs of a awaiting party neared. 

Then they saw a group of warriors and the Warlord of the Fujimori Kingdom.

Sesshoumaru greeted them.

" Hello my Lord I had come from a village called Peace and I wish to make you an offering if it includes money in exchange for this girl.".

" Hmmmmmm, maybe a new servant for the Hime had come……….", the Lord thought.

The Lord was dressed in elegant armor, he was probably heading home in pride and victory. And so were the soldiers accompanying the Lord, but not dressed as elegantly. But they had their pride.

Then the Lord spoke, " I'll take her for this sum of money…………….or jewels.".

Then a warrior presented Sesshoumaru with diamonds, rubies, pearls and gold. The look on Sesshoumarus' face was clearly that he was willing to sell Kikyou for that much jewels and was pleased.

" Yes my Lord you may have her.", Sesshoumaru smiled and left.

" So that was their plan all along, to sell me as a servant for money so they can travel to the new town of the young mans.", Kikyou thought.

" Come'mon girl we got a long journey ahead!", a warrior said.

And Kikyou started picking up her pace.

************************************************************************

Sorry I ended up with a cliffhanger again but that's' my style. So thank -you for reading Chapter 6 and review please! Arigato!

-Kikyou-oneesama ^__~ 


	7. We Go Into The Life of Kikyou As A Serva...

Disclaimer: Hello again I do not own Inuyasha. Thank-you.

************************************************************************

Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

Chapter 7: We Go Into The Life of Kikyou As A Servant

" Now as a servant for the Lord of Fujimori…………………"

Kikyou was now officially a servant to the Lord of Fujimori. She is now listening to the older servant Sango about life in the palace and her jobs. She was homesick. But she was sick at the thought of having Sesshoumaru near her mother. She turned red but calmed down. 

" Now any questions?", Sango asked.

" No, but can I buy myself out of a servants' life?", Kikyou asked.

" No, servants who are exchanged for money can't by themselves out of a servants' life, but you could get out of a servants' life if a friend of yours' or family member comes with the same sum of money you were sold for.", Sango answered.

" Oh….. thank-you.", Kikyou replied.

" You're welcome and you sleep with me.", Sango told Kikyou.

************************************************************************

" Hime, please, please stop running away from me, I have to comb your hair in time for the presentation.", Sango chasing after the little Hime, Kagome.

Off in a distance we see Kikyou, scorned with hatred for the Hime. Hating the fact it was her father who had ruined her life, and separated her from her family. And hating Sesshoumaru and jinxing him. Yes, Kikyou was pure no more, once a pure soul of joy and peace but now corrupted by Sesshoumaru. Kikyou was a corrupted soul.

************************************************************************

When Kikyou became a servant she had better chance of surviving than when they were eating dirt. And a warmer bed compared to grass mats. But she didn't need this she needed her family.

*************************************************************************************

End of chapter 7 r& r please.

-Kikyou-oneesama


	8. Kikyou Finally Meets Naraku and They Hat...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the characters or the illustrations.

************************************************************************

Sleeping Hime

************************************************************************

Chapter 8: Kikyou Finally Meets Naraku and They Hatch A Plan

We are now in the palace of the Lord of the Fujimori Kingdom. We see a nice garden with flowers. Flowers like peach blossoms, roses, tulips, daisies, sunflowers, and many other kinds. The air is fresh and there are wind chimes hanged on every tree branch. As the winds blows we hear the soft and peaceful music of the chime. There are ponds and they are filled with floating water lilies and fishes, fishes like goldfish. In a distance we see Kikyou, walking around the garden with and who might this be………….Naraku!

" My child I see you are full of hatred for this Sesshoumaru and the Kagome- hime- sama.", Naraku spoke.

" Yes, and I would like your magnificent powers to impose a curse upon them.", Kikyou told Naraku.

They were hidden in the dark shades of the trees and their voices were disguised by the music of the chimes. 

" Hmmmm there is a way….but you must be my humble servant.", Naraku told 

" Never mind that part just give me some of your powers and I promise you no trouble!", Kikyou snapped.

" A revengeful one, as I can see.", he spoke again, " There shall be no problems as being my humble servant?".

" Off course as soon as you give me your powers and knowledge of curses, there shall be no problem at being your servant at all.", Kikyou snapped again.

" Fine, then it is settled.", Naraku said, " Meet me tomorrow at night under the palace grounds.", and after those words Naraku disappeared.

************************************************************************

As told Kikyou obeyed. She went under the cover of darkness to meet Naraku secretly. With a candle in one hand and a dagger in the other she went off. The candle to see better and a dagger to stab anyone who gets in her way. So now we know that Kikyou is truly has turned evil now.

Withn the cover of darkness she glided along the palace grounds. Swiftly moving unnoticed and no sound at all. The palace guards hardly knowing a thing.

" Are you here Naraku?", summoned Kikyou. 

" Yes, ahhhhhhhhhhh, I remember now come and drink this potion and you shall receive some powers revengeful one.", Naraku said.

At that command Kikyou edged toward a table, there she saw a glass of red liquid. The glass was illuminated by a bright yellow light.

" Is this the so called "potion" ?", Kikyou asked.

" Yes it is the "potion", the potion that will grant you many powers to carry on your revenge.", Naraku answered.

But Kikyou not knowing that after drinking the potion, that when she completes her revenge she will die…………..but with an acceptance of a Shikon shard. 

With one mighty swig Kikyou drank every last drop.

" Ahhh…revenge never tasted so sweet.", Kiykou commented on the drink or shall we say "potion"?

******************************************************************************

Well that WAS Chapter 8. *Yawns Well please R&R to tell me if I'm wasting my time here or its good and I should countinue it. Flames are welcomed also….but not anomonusly!

-Kikyou-oneesama


End file.
